I Can Make You Happier - Sent 2:33 am
by haihaz
Summary: Text message conversation between Soul and Maka! Yeah. Well, Merry Christmas! Reviews are much, much appreciated


**Merry Christmas! Whoop. Hope y'all are all having fun(: **

**So this is a **text message** drabble, of a conversation between Maka and Soul. I had originally written it over the summer for a different ship, but thought I'd rearrange it to suit SoMa. **

**Disclaimer: *Mufasa voice* haihaz, remember who you are. You are not Atsushi Okubo. You do not own Soul Eater.**

_Soul's messages are italicized _and** Maka's are in bold.**

* * *

_Soul (1:25am) – maka, you awake?_

**Maka (1:27am) – i am now**

**Maka (1:27am) – what do you need soul?**

_Soul (1:28am) – i just wanted to talk_

**Maka (1:29am) – at 1:30 in the morning?**

_Soul (1:32am) – yes._

**Maka (1:35am) – ugh. ok **

_Soul (1:36am) – yay! so, whatcha doing?_

**Maka (1:40am) – seriously? **

**Maka (1:41am) – i'm in bed trying to fall asleep**

**Maka (1:41am) – but i cant because you're texting me**

**Maka (1:42am) – and i'd feel bad if i didn't reply to you**

_Soul (1:44am) – it's because you love me ;)_

**Maka (1:45am) – i know 3 but i am upset with you**

_Soul(1:47am) – why?_

**Maka (1:50am) – you woke me up**

**Maka (1:50am) – from a really good dream**

_Soul (1:51am) – about me? ;)_

**Maka(1:55am) – what? no! soul i get enough of you during the day**

_Soul (1:57am) – lies_

_Soul (1:58am) – you were so dreaming about me ;)_

**Maka (2:03am) – you don't know that**

_Soul (2:04am) – oh but I do, don't try denying it ;) _

_Soul (2:04am) – so tell me babe, what was I doing in your dream_

_Soul (2:05am) – that made it really good?_

**Maka (2:07am) – nothing**

_Soul (2:08am) – hah! so you admit that you were dreaming about me?_

**Maka (2:11am) – shut up**

_Soul (2:13am) – score! but seriously, now you need to tell me about this dream_

**Maka (2:16am) – i will do no such thing**

_Soul (2:17am) – maaaakkkkkkaaa_

**Maka (2:19am) – soullll**

_Soul (2:20am) – tell me_

**Maka (2:22am) – no **

_Soul (2:24am) – thats no fun_

_Soul (2:24am) – how am i supposed to make your dreams come true_

_Soul (2:25am) – if i dont even know what your dreams are?_

**Maka (2:29am) – you dont need to know my dreams…**

**Maka (2:30am) – and anyway, im already living my dream**

**Maka (2:30am) – you're my boyfriend, i couldnt be happier**

_Soul (2:33am) – i can make you happier_

_Soul (2:34am) – you'll see_

**Maka (2:36am) – yeah right**

…

**Maka (2:44am) – did you ditch me?**

**Maka (2:50am) – how rude**

**Maka (2:53am) – and to think i was considering telling you my dream**

Setting her phone on the bedside table, Maka was willing sleep to overtake her until she heard three soft knocks on the door to her apartment. Glancing at the clock, she couldn't quite figure out who would need her at 3:00 in the morning. Shrugging, she got out of bed and shuffled to the door. Upon arriving, she unlocked and opened it, revealing her boyfriend leaning against the frame, smirking at her; red eyes tinted with a bout of mischief.

"Soul?" She asked, blinking a few times, still a bit tired from lack of sleep.

"Hey babe. You ready?" Soul smiled deviously, walking past Maka and into the small flat.

Maka looked at him dumbfounded, "Ready for what?" Pulling the door shut behind her, she walked towards Soul; wearing a confused expression on her face.

Grabbing his phone, Soul swiftly looked through his messages, and when he found his desired one, he tossed the device at Maka saying, "I wasn't kidding."

Catching her boyfriend's phone, Maka looked over the message flashing across the screen: _"i can make you happier – Sent; 2:33am"_ Meeting Soul's eyes, Maka raised an eyebrow as she said, "Really?"

Letting out a bark of laughter, Soul told her, "Yeah. Now come on, it's almost 3:30 in the morning and _your_ bed sounds quite inviting right now." Smirking at his girlfriend once more, Soul grabbed her hand as he pulled them into the bedroom, shutting the door swiftly behind them.

* * *

**Yay! I love text message oneshots. If you know of any from the Soul Eater fandom, maybe PM me the title/link/whatever? I haven't read one from this fandom, so it'd be refreshing to find one.**

***Mariah Carey voice* All I want for Christmas are revvvvvvieeeeeeeeeewssssss baby**


End file.
